A Very WarKlaine Valentine s Day Story
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: OS. SF. Blaine sabía perfectamente que no hay mejor momento para cantar canciones depresivas que el 14 de febrero. Mi versión de lo que debió haber pasado con Blaine en San Valentín!


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ]pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

PD. Songfics are back baby! Asi que vayan a Ytb y busquen "_Not Ready To Make Nice_" de **_The Dixie Chicks _**

****PD2. Esta historia es para my dear **prettylittlecrazydreamergirl **pues sin su ayuda [Entiendase gripa] esta historia no hubiera existido.

* * *

><p><strong>A Very WarKlaine Valentine´s Day Story.<strong>

Por los pasillos de Dalton no existía ningún alma. Todos se encontraban fuera celebrando San Valentín o encerrados en sus habitaciones, cortándose las venas con galletas de animalitos y auto torturándose viendo el paquete completo de "Películas cursis que no debes ver en San Valentín si estas soltero".

Y en una de las más famosas salas de Dalton estaban las excepciones a la regla.

Los Warblers.

Por supuesto que tenían novias(os), y también tenían sus propios sentimientos masoquistas respecto a la fecha, pero también tenían un líder desalmado y completamente _Heartless_

Sebastian Smythe había planeado práctica toda la tarde de San Valentín, alegando que hacía mucho que no tenían tanto tiempo libre para una práctica y que con la cercanía de los regionales debían redoblar sus esfuerzos para vencer a _New Directions_

Port supuesto que debajo de sus argumentos estaba la realidad de sus decisión: No quería ver a ningún Warbler feliz si él no podía estar feliz, además de que quería amargar el día a todos aquellos que con sus muestras de amor, ternura y adoración eran capaces de amargarle el día a él.

Obviamente todos y cada uno de los Warblers se pusieron furiosos cuando se Enteraron de los planes para ese día. Sebastian superaba el límite de tolerancia de los Warblers cada vez más y más, pero estos sabían que no tenían muchas opciones: ellos habían escogido a Smythe y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.

-¡Trent! ¡Te lo he dicho 18 veces! La corografía es Izquierda, derecha, salto, derecha y fin, no izquierda, derecha, salto y fin.

-¡¿Podrías callarte por cinco segundos Smythe? ¡Estas gritándonos desde las 8de la mañana! ¿Crees que no nos hemos hartado de ti?-Nick defendió a su amigo expresando lo que todos pensaban y nadie se atrevía a decir.

-¿Acaso es demasiado para ti Duval?-Preguntó Sebastian desafiante

-¿Me estas retando Smythe? Cuando Wes y Blaine aun estaban, éramos capaces de tener ensayos de hasta 16 horas, pero eso era porque a diferencia de ti, ellos hacían que todos nos divirtiéramos; en cambio tu solo nos provocas jaquecas y pensamientos homicidas…

-Si quieren ganarle a _New Directions_ y obtener el título nacional debemos trabajar más. ¿Acaso Blaine y Wes los llevaron a las nacionales? Además Nicky, nadie te pide que estés aquí… No eres indispensable ni esencial para los Warblers. Incluso Jeff podría vivir felizmente sin ti…

Jeff tuvo que detener a Nick antes de que este golpeara a Sebastian.

-No lo escuches Nick, no vale la pena ensuciarte la ropa por una basura como él.

Todos voltearon instintivamente a la puerta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo ex solista de los Warblers, el señor Blaine Anderson.

-Si Blaine, creo que tienes razón.-Respondió Nick mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto a Jeff, quien le susurraba "_No lo escuches Nicky, yo jamás podría vivir sin ti… Y los Warblers no serían lo mismo si no estuvieras_" al oído.

Todos los Warblers estaban a la expectativa de lo que Blaine o Sebastian harían… Finalmente Sebastian decidió hacer el primer movimiento-

-Blaine Anderson. Que gusto verte aquí.- El más alto intentó acercarse al _New Direction_, ganándose un golpe en la mandíbula como respuesta.

-No puedo creer que pensaras que estaba feliz contigo… ¡Por tu jodida culpa me hicieron una maldita cirugía de los ojos!

-En mi defensa debo decir que ese slushie era para Kurt.

Blaine no pudo resistirse y volvió a golpear a Sebastian, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio

-Lo único peor que meterte conmigo o con mis amigos es meterte con Kurt, Smythe…

Sebastian se levantó, acomodándose el blazer y dirigiéndole a Anderson una mirada de desprecio y superioridad.

-¿Y bien Anderson? ¿A qué viniste?

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada antes de voltear la vista hacia los demás.

-A hablar con ellos.

Al oír al chico _ND_, algunos se alegraron, aunque quienes lo conocían más sabían que por el tono de voz, Anderson no estaba nada feliz.

-Blaine… Nosotros…

-No Harwood… Déjame hablar a mí.- Anderson los fulminó a todos y bajo la vista a sus zapatos. Emitió un ligero suspiro y volteó a verlos.-No puedo estar enojado… No porque no quiera, porque créanme que me encantaría golpear a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Pero no lo hare… Porque son los hermanos que me cuidaron cuando más lo necesitaba… y aunque me duele lo que hicieron, toda la vida los querré…

Todos los Warblers bajaron la cabeza, sabían que le habían dado la espalda a Blaine en el momento en el que había seguido a su corazón. También sabían que habías sido participes del lanzamiento de slushie, y que, aunque sabían que estaba dirigido a Kurt y que Blaine se enojaría, jamás intentaron detener a Sebastian. También sabían que ni siquiera intentaron llamar a Blaine después de que Santana les había dicho que tenían que operar a Blaine de los ojos.

-Blaine…-Susurró Jeff… sabía que le ignoraría, pero tenía que arriesgarse a hablar con su amigo.

-Espera Jeffrey… Si, aun los quiero… a pesar de las cosas malas por las que hemos pasado en los últimos días, siempre serán prácticamente mis hermanos… Sin embargo aún tengo algo que decir… y saben que si hay algo para lo que soy malo, es para expresar lo que siento. Así que optare por decirles todo lo que quiero decirles, en una canción… disfrútenla.

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí en cuanto reconocieron la canción… No podía haber escogido mejores frases para empezar su explicación. Anderson trataba de explicarles que sí, que ya los había perdonado pero que eso no significaba que olvidaría las cosas malas que habían pasado en los últimos días

_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'm her paying_

Nick y David soltaron un suspiro al pensar en la canción. Todos sabían que aunque Blaine era súper Top 40, cuando quería deprimirse tenía todo un _playlist _listo para la ocasión_._ Y generalmente las propietarias de una o dos canciones que figuraban en la misma eran las _**Dixie Chicks. **_Además, sabían que generalmente, Blaine se culpaba por todo y creía que debía pagar por las cosas "_malas_" que había hecho.

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

Y ahí estaba lo más importante… que Blaine no estaba pidiendo perdón… ni se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Él estaba feliz de estar en McKinley y por mucho que los Warblers intentaran convencerlo de regresar a Dalton, jamás regresaría… Y después de lo que había sucedido, muchísimo menos regresaría…

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it?_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kind of like it_

Si Blaine debía sincero, eso era una de las partes más verdaderas… Si, le dolía que los Warblers se pusieran en su contra y que no lo apoyaran… y sabía que eso había puesto su mundo _de cabeza_. Pero también debía admitir que eso le había permitido disfrutar a los chicos de _New Directions_. A Rachel y sus monólogos y egocentrismo, a Finn y sus celos y malos pasos de baile, Mercedes y sus _diva-tudes_, Santana y sus amenazas al más puro estilo _Lima Heights_, Britanny y sus comentarios fuera de lugar…. Y había llegado a amar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de _New Directions_, por que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón y habían pasado a ser parte de su familia. Aunque su corazón era mayoritariamente ocupada por un contratenor blanco como la porcelana y de unos ojos azules y profundos como el océano. Y no solo era la razón por la que estaba en McKinley y lo que hacía maravilloso cada uno de sus días, si no que era quien lograba poner de cabeza su mundo con tan solo un toque de sus labios… Y ¡Demonios! Blaine amaba tener a Kurt junto a él.

_I made my bed and sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_And they'd write me a letter, saying that I better_

_Shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over_

Los Warblers se dieron cuenta de cómo Blaine había tragado al terminar la frase… Blaine estaba sufriendo y no solo no se habían dado cuenta, si no que lo habían abandonado a su propia suerte…

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_What it is you think I should_

La canción estaba terminando y Blaine sabía debía decir lo que tenía que decir… Así que inhalo profundamente y emitió la última parte de la canción.

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

Blaine dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado guardando… levantó la mirada en dirección a los Warblers, quienes en su mayoría se encontraban con los ojos igual o más inundados de lagrimas que los de él.

-Feliz día de San Valentín chicos… Gracias por lo que han hecho por mí. Los quiero…

Blaine se dio la vuelta para poder salir por la puerta cuando sintió unos largos y delgados brazos abrazarle por la espalda. También sintió un cabello que acariciaba su cuello y volteó para encontrarse con Jeff aferrado a Anderson, Blaine le abrazó en respuesta y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sterling. Nick, Trent, David y los demás se les fueron uniendo hasta que solo quedaron fuera del abrazo grupal Sebastian y los demás Warblers novatos.

-Conmovedor Anderson… ¿Quieres un Tony o un Emmy por tu actuación?-dijo Sebastain venenosamente….

-No me importa lo que digas Smythe…

-Bien… entonces espero que si te importe largarte en este momento… estas interrumpiendo una actividad oficial de Dalton y podría acusar a _New Directions_ de espiar a la academia. Feliz San Valentín Blaine.

Anderson se separó del abrazo para encontrarse con una muy hipócrita sonrisa y una mirada que lo fulminaba cada 5 segundos. Se separó de los Warblers y se acercó a Sebastian.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez si no fueras tan rígido, tendrías un poco de amor… Y… ¿Sabes algo más? El espionaje es bueno… si no fuera por él, yo no habría encontrado al amor de mi vida. Feliz San Valentín Sebastian.

Blaine abrió la puerta, chocando con un cuerpo que, curiosamente se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y que se le hacía completamente familiar. Blaine cayó sobre él y sonrió al ver los labios que estaban tan próximos a los suyos.

-Blaine…-Susurró el chico que estaba debajo de él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Resolviendo unos asuntos de San Valentín… y tú ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para la fiesta?

-Planeaba irme así, no tenía nadie a quien impresionar… además yo también tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de San Valentín, aunque hasta donde alcancé a escuchar, ambos teníamos que hacer lo mismo.-El chico sonrió y añadió.-Además, me gusta estar así… aunque peses un poco.

Blaine se levantó y extendió su mano, levantando al chico. Ambos extendieron sus brazos y se abrazaron.

-Feliz San Valentín Blaine…

-Feliz San Valentín Kurt…

Ambos se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de los labios del otro por un momento que les pareció eterno… por lo menos, eterno hasta que los interrumpieron.

-Suficientes espectáculos por un día Anderson…-Dijo Nick sonriendo.

Ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver a los Warblers, quienes los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu si sabes cómo arruinarme la vida Nick… haces que mi mejor amigo pierda la cabeza por ti y ahora no me dejas besar a mi novio.-Se quejo Kurt, logrando que tanto Nick como Jeff se sonrojaran.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt? ¿Acaso también planeas enamorarte de mí?-preguntó sarcásticamente Sebastian.

Kurt lo barrió con la mirada y le respondió orgulloso.

-Venía a ponerte en tu lugar Suricato, pero Blaine ya lo hizo así que… nos iremos.-Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, cuando decidió voltearse.- Y por cierto Sebastian…-El aludido se volteó hacia la dirección de Kurt, quien le dirigió una sonrisa.-Jamás me enamoraría de ti… La zoofilia me parece asquerosa… y no estoy desesperado…

Sebastian gruño por lo bajo mientras veía alejarse a la feliz pareja.

-Entonces… ¿el amor de tu vida es un ex espía?-preguntó divertido Kurt en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Eso creo…-dijo seriamente Blaine

-¿Crees?

-Sí, creo… aun no he probado sus labios lo suficiente…-Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo miró y sonrió de igual manera, aunque un poco más _sugestivo_

-Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa y dejamos que los pruebes de nuevo para que estés seguro? Aún es San Valentín…

Blaine jaló a Kurt contra sí y se fundieron en un corto beso, pero que estaba lleno de amor. Lentamente se separaron, aunque dejaron sus frentes una sobre la otra, ambos con enormes sonrisas y brillantes ojos iluminando sus rostros.

-Si… creo que necesitare probarlos por un buen rato hasta estar seguro.

* * *

><p>Y bien? Me aman? Diganme que me aman, porque yo se que me aman! :DDDD<p>

Ok... discurso rápido. **Feliz 14 de febrero** atrasado! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañia de... las personas que amen! [Familia, amigos, novios, perros, gatos, etc, etc, etc]

Espero que les haya gustado y que... dejen su opinion! :DDD Esta es mi version de lo que debió haber pasado antes de la **_Sugar Shack_**. (:

Anyway, cuidense!

Los amo! 3


End file.
